wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bella the SilkWing
This is a page by Serval the SandWing. Please do not use her without permission. Appearance: Bella is rather short. Her limbs are small and stout, sticking out in strange directions. Her neck is short and thin, and her snout is squared and larger than she would like it to be. Her body shape is entirely SilkWing, and her wings are large and indigo, framed gold. She has a rather plump, short body and thick legs, unlike most other SilkWings. Bella has light scales, which are actually a light indigo when she fans out her wings in the sunlight. Her underbelly is light gold, while her wing frames are pure golden. Her horns are curvy and her antennae fan out in different directions, flicking in whichever direction she pleases. Her claws are the only dark color about her, dark indigo and short, yet sharp none the less. Bella's eyes are a light yellow, with a few green and golden flecks inside. Bella doesn't care too much about how she looks, and wears no makeup whatsoever. She loves wearing long shirts and pants, never anything like exercise clothes, because she doesn't exactly work out as much as other dragons. Bella wears a silver bracelet given to her by her friend, which is the only jewelry that she bothers to wear. Personality: Bella would rarely be considered simple by others, but in her opinion she does not think complicated thoughts. She loves talking to most people, and acts outward and extroverted. Her social skills are developed, and has never really felt what others would consider "socially awkward". However, around strangers, Bella might consider herself quieter than usual or even shy, to put it in a sense. Although the SilkWing does not have trouble talking to people, she has trouble making good friends, and has few 'best friends'. Bella developed an eating disorder at the age of 18. When she was younger and throughout most of her life, the SilkWing didn't care what she looked like, as mentioned in Appearance. ''However, when multiple people called her 'fat' or 'ugly', Bella was scarred. Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw herself as fat. Years passed, and Bella was now almost completely thin, with no meat on her bones whatsoever. Eventually, with help from everyone else and her entire family, the SilkWing finally left her disorder behind her and ate again, becoming healthier than beforehand and eventually not caring about what the other people thought of her. When Bella is at home, she doesn't care about cleanliness and her room is often considered "a dump" by her parents. She also despises rules and tries to think of loopholes around them. Abilities: '''Silk Spinning: ' * Bella can spin the normal silk from her wrists after going through her metamorphosis at age 5. She has no flamesilk family. Antennae: * Although the SilkWing wishes that she could tell what others are thinking by her antennae, she cannot and only senses vibrations in the air. Predictions: * Similar to both HiveWings and SilkWings, Bella can predict the weather. Bella is apathetic, which has proved to be a true weakness, although she might say otherwise. Since she has no interest in a few things that worry others, she can put them behind her and move along. Bella is also quite a negative dragon, though she chooses to think of herself as a realist. Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SilkWings